Vizzer
|height = 9'3" |weight = 1377.4 lbs |hair = n/a |eye = Green |rank = Captain of the Experimental Vanguard |organizations = Doctor Tau's Experimental Vanguard (Age 659 - Age 695) Starchasers (Age 778 and onwards) |food = Any kind of raw meat |hobbies = Hunting, fighting, drinking |family = Ledas (comrade) Okinaro (comrade) Naemi (comrade) Linessi (comrade) }} Vizzer (ヴィッザ, Vizza) is a powerful first generation specimen created by Doctor Tau. Native to , he is a blind, but telepathically gifted warrior, and a member of Experimental Vanguard, a group of the doctor's most talented specimens who were allowed to venture into other universes to aid in the doctor's research. In Age 695, after invaded the doctor's research station, Vizzer jumped through the portal to , destroying the portal immediately afterwards. He was one of only two of the more than five hundred specimens to survive the assassin's assault. He is featured as a member of Ledas' intergalactic bounty hunting team, the Starchasers, during the events of Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon. Overview 'Appearance' As a leporine-dominant specimen, Vizzer looks mostly like a huge, hairless, muscular bipedal rabbit. His skin is a glossy pinkish-purple, and his ears are quite long. He has a very short tail. His carnivorous jaw structure and teeth are due to the influence of some unknown alien DNA (probably a space piranha). While he lived with Tau, he did not wear any clothes, but since coming to Universe 7, he has begun wearing form-fitting light armor that is blue and black and white in color. Vizzer's aura is red-orange. 'Personality' Due to being born blind, Vizzer had to develop into a patient and focused warrior at a young age. After Doctor Tau taught him to sense ki, most of effects of his blindness were mitigated. He was extremely loyal to Tau, but not to the point of throwing his life away uselessly, as evidenced by his escape from the assassin Hit when his master had called for his protection. He is relatively easygoing, perhaps because of his large power reserves, as seen in his interactions with the drunk Admiral Po. He does not have a large ego, though he did seem to be slightly offended in The Great Sushi-Eating Contest when Ledas called him 'bunny' instead of by his name. Though he was only promoted into the Experimental Vanguard eight years before fleeing to Universe 7, Vizzer was a captain by Age 695, not due to his strength, but his calm demeanor and adherence to the doctor's extragalactic containment protocol. He harbors guilt for accidentally killing his sister, specimen #1835. Vizzer also likes to drink alcoholic beverages, which tend to make him quite a bit more rowdy than usual. History 'Origins' Specimen #0217 was created in Age 659 by Doctor Tau in his first batch of 1200 specimens. As he was born blind, he was deemed genetically defective and looked down upon by his fellow specimens. He was confined to the research station at this time, as Doctor Tau taught him to sort of see through his sensing of other beings' ki. However, this still left him blind to the environment, which made him a practically useless warrior. To fix this defect, Tau first replaced his eyes, but this did not solve the problem. Next, he tinkered with the specimen's occipital lobe. No matter what he did, however, the poor bunny was unable to see. This forced Tau to craft and install a brain chip that allowed Specimen #0217 to experience his environment with a sense similar to echolocation. Thereafter, Specimen #0217's training increased in intensity, and he began to grow much more powerful. By Age 687, Tau deemed him strong enough to join the Experimental Vanguard, allowing the first generation specimen to leave the research station for the first time. ''Extragalactic Containment Protocol In Age 695, Specimens #0217, #3118, #4217, and #4683 were sent to Aban in to hunt down and destroy the rogue Specimen #1099. When the group found him in a Ghze-Yu broth shop, #1099 attempted to coax them into joining him in renouncing Doctor Tau and seeking freedom. They rejected his offer, prompting a battle. #1099 took out Specimens #3118, #4217, and #4683 with ease, but was taken out by #0217 after a Flame Strike and a bite to the neck. Afterwards, Specimen #0217 returned to Doctor Tau, who congratulated him for defeating #1099. Then, Tau named #0217 Vizzer, making him only the fifth specimen to be given the honors of a name (and the only one still alive/in Tau's control). Immediately afterwards, Tau sent Vizzer on his own to . There, he found Specimen #1835, along with other researchers, studying the ruins of a massive white-stone pyramid structure on Kheriedu. Yet, before he reached his sister, Vizzer was attacked by Myaku, the Time-Eater. Myaku who had been trapped on Kheriedu by the Farthest Ones in the past, was able to manifest his energy to Vizzer, as a result of the latter's telepathic acuity. He bit Vizzer on the elbow, which allowed him to break free of his imprisonment in the twelfth universe. Of course, Vizzer understood none of this, so was rather confused and angry about getting bit. No one else around saw Myaku, and thus thought Vizzer was going crazy. He refrained from questioning them, as that would have broken extragalactic containment protocol. Vizzer then met with Specimen #1835 at the top of the ancient pyramid, receiving "a bit of rock and a bit of a bullshit hypothesis collected on these tapes" from her. She told him that if Tau was already sending him out on solo missions, he could soon get a permanent gig in another universe, performing on-the-site research for the doctor (who cannot be in two universes at once). However, when she made a comment about Vizzer being an abnormally tall specimen, he accidentally killed her with his Telepathic Domination ability. Racked by guilt, he was preparing to flee when Doctor Tau contacted him, ordering him to return to the research station, as it was under attack by some unknown force. When Vizzer returned, he realized he could only sense a few of his brothers and sisters still alive. Those remaining were being taken out in rapid succession by some unseen force whose power terrified the leporine specimen. When the assassin came for him, he threw himself into the nearest portal - the one leading to Universe 7 - and left an energy blast behind that destroyed the portal (and all the others that hadn't yet been taken out) the moment Vizzer went through it. He ended up on Faeri thereafter, sensing hundreds of thousands of beings in a nearby city. Invigorated by the new world and his new sense of freedom, he did not allow himself to feel guilty over leaving the obviously-doomed Tau behind, instead deciding to venture into the city to, for the first time, break extragalactic containment protocol. The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization In chapter 54, Admiral Po and Tanarilo briefly ran into Vizzer on their way out of the bar on the orbital platform orbiting over Bilaho, exchanging a few words before the officers left. Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon ''To be added. ''The Great Sushi-Eating Contest Following the events of the ''Emperor Kuriza Saga, the Starchasers returned to Earth. It was there that Ledas ran into Tarble and engaged in a sushi-eating contest with the prince. Afterwards, that night, Vizzer met with Ledas at a train station, noting that they had found the location of their current bounties: Raimie and Haimaru. Ledas told him that they would leave in the morning and that Tarble would be joining them. Vizzer then left to tell the rest of the Starchasers, who were staying at Ledas' house at the time, the news. ''The Monster and the Maiden'' Vizzer appeared briefly in the final section of this story when the Starchasers were on Loru Qir and Ledas noticed a statue of a woman referred to simply as the 'Golden Wind', whom he explained to Vizzer and the others was the . After this brief pause, Naemi led the rest of the crew down the street, continuing their search for something very secret and very powerful. Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * * * * * Offensive Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Telepathic Domination *Flame Strike Trivia *Though he was born in Universe 6, Vizzer has spent the majority of his life in Universe 7. *Doctor Tau predicted that Vizzer's lifespan would be somewhere around 200 years, but he did not know for certain. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:New Characters Category:Warriors Category:Characters with Tails Category:Heroes Category:Canon Respecting Category:Main Character(s) Category:Supporting character Category:Living Characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Son Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:Student Category:Marital arts student Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon